


Exit Through the Gift Shop

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: What should have been inevitable at the end of the Shinra building museum.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Exit Through the Gift Shop

The museum had been bad.

The gift shop something entirely worse.

They needed to get out.

Tifa kept careful hold of Barret's arm; Cloud strode ahead to the exit. Past the Shinra Electric Compang fridge magnets. Past the Shinra Electric Company branded chocolate. Past copies of President Shinra's biography containing few references to Nibelheim and nothing beyond risible sorrow for the fate of North Corel. Past the twelve 1/35th scale SOLDIER replicas. Past minature Midgar replicas.

Tifa's heart lurched at the sight of the Sephiroth action figures. A few more steps and they were out and free. Never again.


End file.
